In a conventional scroll compressor, for example in a case of a vertical type scroll compressor, an orbiting scroll has volute teeth formed on both surfaces of an orbiting scroll base plate, and compression chambers are formed on an upper and a lower surfaces of the orbiting scroll by opposing a pair of fixed scrolls to the respective volute teeth. The orbiting scroll is driven by a shaft penetrating through each of the scrolls. In this case, a penetrating shaft has an eccentric shaft portion, and the eccentric shaft portion is supported by bearing at a penetrating hole of the orbiting scroll base plate for driving and rotating the orbiting scroll. Bearing formed at each penetrating hole of the two fixed scrolls supports the coaxial portions of the shaft at both sides of the orbiting scroll. (see for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-70592)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-170592